Dos copas de más
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett están por unir sus vidas para siempre pero lo que no saben es que su boda vendrá con todo el drama posible y no precisamente por ellos, si no por sus invitados, viejos amigos de la infancia y la Universidad todos en un mismo viejos amores, viejas heridas, nuevos romances, nuevos amigos. Una noche cambiará todo.
1. Dos copas de más

**"****Dos copas de más"**

Una boda se supone que solo trata de dos personas, pero esta boda trajo consigo más que la unión de dos personas.

Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty están por unir sus vidas para siempre pero lo que no saben es que su boda vendrá con todo el drama posible y no precisamente por ellos, si no por sus invitados, viejos amigos de la infancia y la Universidad todos en un mismo lugar, cualquiera diría que juntar a uno montón de jóvenes en un mismo lugar es una locura pero ellos quieren a todos sus amigos ahí en ese día especial.

Viejos amores, viejas heridas, nuevos romances, nuevos amigos, todo Forks se volverá una locura cuando los jóvenes vuelvan a poner de cabeza el pueblo.

Sus ocho mejores amigos están para ellos en estos momentos, para organizar sus respectivas despedidas de solteros, esas simples fiestas fueron el inicio de la locura, cuando más de uno despierta con quien no debería.

_"Oh no"_ fue lo más escuchado esa mañana de junio, despertar con tu amor de secundaria, ese con quien perdiste tu virginidad antes de separarse para ir cada uno a la Universidad.

Romper todas tus reglas en una borrachera y terminar en la cama con el único hombre al que siempre dijiste jamás besarías, eso sin duda no estaba en tus planes.

La chica de tu mejor amigo, sin duda no esperabas verla a tu lado en una habitación de hotel barato, jamás esperarías que algo así pasara, él iba a matarte pero ella Dios, ella se volvería loca cuando despertara.

Ese amor explosivo que duro años y al que finalmente le diste un cierre para dejar de lastimarse mutuamente, ese mismo amor despierta en una noche de alcohol, ahora no queda más que arrepentirse.

Sin duda una boda siempre trae un drama con ella…

**_Personajes:_**

_Rosalie Hale_

_Emmett McCarty_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Anne Platt_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Alice Brandon_

_Edward Cullen_

_Bella Swan_

_Victoria Sutherland_

_James Witherdale_

* * *

**Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia, sera muy cortita planeo subirla toda mañana así que no tendrán que esperar mucho por ella ;)**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	2. ¡Oh no!

**_"¡Oh no!"_**

_"__Rosalie Hale &amp; Emmett McCarty _

_Junto a sus familias se honran en invitarte_

_A su boda el próximo 28 de Junio_

_A las 5 de las tarde."_

-Se casan.-dijo la castaña sonriendo al ver la invitación que su amiga de la infancia le había enviado para su boda, faltaban tres semanas exactas para el gran día pero ella debía irse lo antes posible pues quería ir a la despedida de soltera y ver al resto de los invitados antes de la boda.

-Será una grandiosa boda, Rosalie me dijo que Bella había organizado la despedida de soltera y sin duda debemos estar ahí.-respondió la pequeña duende, con una sonrisa enorme y llena de emoción.

-Seguro que iremos pero ¿Y tu galán? ¿Estará de acuerdo con que vayas a una despedida organizada por Isabella?-pregunto Esme mirando divertida mirando a Alice, ella suspiro.

-Edward no conoce a Bella y más te vale no contarle nada sobre las locas fiestas que ella organiza.-dijo la duende mirando con firmeza a Esme que reía con ganas ante aquella amenaza.

-Lo que digas.-dijo Esme divertida, ese fin de semana ellas tomarían un vuelo rumbo a Forks, el lugar natal de Rosalie, ellas la conocieron en la Universidad y en algunas ocasiones Bella fue a visitar a su amiga organizando fiestas tan grandes como solo ella podía hacerlas, así que también la conocían, pero Edward era el novio de Alice desde hacía apenas 6 meses así que él jamás la conoció, al menos eso creían las chicas.

….

-Amigo no sé cómo te metiste en esto.-dijo James viendo a Emmett intentando probarse un traje tras otro, se sentía como una chica esperando a su mejor amiga mientras compraban, quería irse de ahí e ir a tomar una cerveza como su amigo le había prometido.

-Debo elegirlo hoy, le dije a Rose que lo había elegido hace una semana, si llego con cualquier traje el día de la boda es capaz de matarme.-dijo Emmett mirándose al espejo, ese le gustaba, negro y blanco, muy clásico, sin duda era su traje.-Quiero que tenga el día más feliz de su vida y si lo arruino con algo tan simple como el traje, que era mi única responsabilidad, ella no me lo perdonará.-explico, la verdad era que él había esperando años para casarse con Rosalie, ella le dio el sí en la Universidad pero habían decidido esperar hasta graduarse y poder empezar sus vida juntos, así que no quería arruinar ese día por el que había esperado casi 4 años.

-Cómo digas, pero me prometiste que iríamos por una cerveza no me contaste que me traerías de compras como si fuéramos las damas de honor, Emmett.-dijo James melodramático.

-Sí iremos por unos tragos, debo presentarte a algunos amigos de la Universidad, vinieron solo para la boda.-dijo Emmett sonriente.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto James jugando con su celular, había llegado a un punto de desesperación, solo quería irse de ahí.

-Edward, Jasper y Carlisle.

-¿Los conociste a todos en la Universidad?-pregunto en realidad sin poner mucha atención, acababa de romper con su chica, con Vicky y aun le dolía solo quería ir tomarse un par de copas y olvidar todo por un minuto.

-A Jasper sí, a Carlisle lo conocí en la secundaría, cuando vivía en California y a Edward lo conocí en un campamento hace años y desde entonces somos amigos.-explico Emmett.-Me llevaré este.-le dijo al hombre que los atendía, rápidamente pagaron y por fin pudieron irse al bar como Emmett había prometido.

-¿Entonces ellos estarán aquí?-pregunto James entrando al lugar, Emmett asintió.

-Sí, les dije que nos veríamos aquí.-James levanto una ceja.

-¿Conocen Forks?-Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Claro, Edward vivió aquí cuando niño, es amigo de Rose también, aunque Jasper y Carlisle jamás han estado aquí.-admitió, James lo miro y negó, no entendía como Rosalie le tenía paciencia, bueno en realidad sí, Emmett era como un niño no podías evitar quererlo aunque fuera tan despistado.

-Entonces ¿Cómo supones que llegaran?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh vamos, es Forks, hay a lo mucho 3 bares aquí, solo tardarán un poco llegar.-dijo Emmett, James negó divertido y se sentó en la barra pidiendo una cerveza.-¿Cómo vas con lo de Victoria?-pregunto Emmett pidiendo una cerveza con una seña al que servía.

-Mal.-admitió James.-Pasamos 6 años juntos, creí que estaríamos juntos para siempre.-dijo con la voz llena de dolor, amaba a Vicky.-Pero sé que era lo mejor, llevábamos meses mal, solo nos lastimábamos día a día luchando por retrasar lo inevitable.-le entregaron su cerveza y bebió un trago.

-Ya lo superaras, hermano. En las bodas siempre hay chicas solteras en busca de diversión, quizá Rose pueda presentarte a alguien.-James rió pero negó.

-No, primero quiero poder superarla y no creo que otra chica ayude mucho. Pero te avisaré.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Emmett!-grito Edward desde el otro lado del bar, Emmett se giro sorprendido y le sonrió a sus amigos que al fin habían llegado.

Se presentaron con James y rápidamente ya eran amigos los 5, todos se centraron en el tema principal de la reunión, la boda de Emmett, querían una despedida por todo lo alto.

-¿Qué no se supone que tu sales con Alice?-pregunto Emmett mirando a Edward con una ceja levantada, él asintió.

-Sí, pero no le seré infiel Emmett, aparte ella también irá a la fiesta de Rosalie.

Edward había conocido a Rosalie de toda la vida, eran como hermanos, la quería en verdad, pero había perdido contacto con ella desde hacía años, cuando conoció a Alice y empezaron a salir ella le contó de sus amigas y resulto que Rosalie era un punto común para ambos, ella y Emmett, pero aun así no la había visto desde hacía años, desde que salieron de la secundaria y cada uno siguió su camino, desde aquel verano en el que él y Bella se separaron para cada uno seguir sus sueños.

Claro que de aquel romance solo sabían ellos dos y Rosalie, al menos del grupo solo ellos tres conocían ese pasado.

-Esa fiesta me tiene preocupado.-dijo Emmett tomando su cerveza.

-¿La nuestra o la de ellas?

-La de ellas.-dijo frustrado, conocía a Belli Bells, seguro tendrían una fiesta de lo más divertida pero no sabía si le gustaba el término "divertida" en una despedida de soltera.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jasper tomando un trago de su cerveza.

-Oh es que ustedes no conocen a la chica encargada de la despedida.-comento James divertido, Bella era una de sus mejores amigas, era loca, divertida, todo el paquete, Bella lo tenía, pero sí sus fiestas eran de cuidado.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Carlisle interesado.-Creí que Alice o Esme lo harían.-Carlisle y Esme tenían un pasado, pero no un romance de cuento de hadas, ni nada por el estilo, ellos se odiaban a muerte, cada que estaban juntos era como desatar una bomba.

-Tal vez Edward la conozca, Rose y ella fueron amigas cuando eran niñas.-dijo Emmett sonriente, los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par, "ella no, ella no" rogo internamente.-Se llama Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le llamen Bella.-termino de hablar Emmett, a Edward casi le da un infarto, tenía años sin verla, y ahora no solo volvería a verla sino que estarían juntas ella y su actual novia, era como la pesadilla de cualquier hombre, tu primer amor y tu novia actual en la misma fiesta, no se quería ni parar por la casa de Rose cuando se conocieran.

….

-Es hermoso.-dijo Bella mirando a su amiga en la última prueba del vestido, estaba feliz de que Rose por fin cumpliría su sueño y se casara con el hombre de sus sueños.

-Gracias.-dijo Rose con una sonrisa.-Por cierto, vendrán Esme y Alice a la boda.-dijo girándose para ver a sus damas de honor, Victoria estaba un poco distraída intentando no pensar en James y fracasando en el intento.

-Eso es grandioso.-dijo Bella sonriente.

-Sí, Alice solo viene a la despedida.-dijo Rose divertida.

-Creí que ella ahora salía con alguien.-dijo Victoria de forma distraída.

-Y lo hace pero el chico en cuestión también vendrá a la fiesta.-dijo Rose.-Es amigo de Emmett al parecer.-Bella asintió.

-¿No lo conoces?-pregunto Bella de forma distraída.

-No, cuando iniciaron a salir yo y Em ya estábamos aquí en Forks y no he podido ir a conocerlo como se debe.-dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé, le pregunte a Alice pero dijo que debía verlo en persona.-Bella asintió.

-Bueno pues esperemos que su novio no sea demasiado celoso porque la despedida será una locura.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, Bella rió y asintió.

-Sin duda, ya tengo todo listo, será la mejor despedida de la historia.

….

-Ah.-sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, sin duda debió ser una gran fiesta, no recordaba mucho pero por lo que sentía tenía una resaca horrible, abrió sus ojos esperando ver la casa de su amiga donde se quedarían después de la fiesta, pero lo único que vio fue una ventana despintada, frunció el ceño y se levanto, para toparse con algo que en verdad no esperaba.-¡Oh Dios!-vio un cuerpo a su lado.-¡Oh Dios!-recuerdos borrosos golpeaban su mente, entonces él chico se giro y la dejo ver su rostro.-¡Oh no!

….

-No volveré a beber así.-gimió el rubio levantándose de la cama, pero entonces sintió un peso sobre su pecho.-¿Pero qué?-se giro a ver a la dueña de aquel brazo.-¡Debes estar bromeando!-grito despertando a su acompañante.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-pregunto la castaña molesta, entonces noto que bajo las cobijas no llevaba nada de ropa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.-¡Oh no! ¿Tú y yo? ¿Lo hicimos?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido, el rubio se dejo caer en la cama.

-Oh Dios.-dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

….

-Me haces cosquillas.-dijo una dulce voz a su lado, él sonrió y la pego más a su cuerpo. Entonces los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron demasiado, ¿De quién era el brazo que la estrujaba más cerca de su cuerpo?-Oh no.-dijo en voz baja, comenzó a girarse lentamente y vio los rubios cabellos de su acompañante.-¡Oh no!-repitió.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el rubio despertando poco a poco, entonces abrió los ojos y noto a la pelirroja a su lado-Oh Dios ¿nosotros?-la pelirroja miro hacia abajo seguida del chico.

-Dime que estás vestido.-dijo ella rogando que solo le faltara la camisa pues podía sentir su pecho desnudo, el rubio cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

-No.-admitió.

-Oh Dios.-dijo la pelirroja dejándose caer en la cama.

….

Tenía 10 minutos despierto y solo podía ver la suave piel de una espalda, tratando por todos los medios de recordar el nombre de la chica, si despertaba y no sabía al menos su nombre ella lo golpearía, había pasado por eso antes.

Pero no recordaba ni su rostro, si se girara aunque fuera un poco tal vez podría recordar algo, aunque lo dudaba, no recordaba más que retazos de lo que sucedió anoche, así que tenía borroso la mayor parte del día anterior.

-Mmmm-bostezo su acompañante despertando, ¡Piensa rápido, su nombre! Gritaba su subconsciente, pero no lo recordaba, entonces ella se giro y lo vio-¡AH!-grito cubriendo su cuerpo, los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡Alice!-grito totalmente sorprendido, no la novia de su amigo, todas menos ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Dónde está Edward?-pregunto la pequeña castaña completamente sonrojada.

-No lo sé, yo… ¡Oh Dios!-no podía ser, en serio la novia de Edward, esto debía ser una broma.

….

-¿Viste que paso con los chicos?-pregunto Rose mientras entraban al restaurante donde se suponía se verían todos para desayunar.

-Solo recuerdo cosas vagas de anoche, nena. Pero agradezco haber despertado contigo.-dijo Emmett divertido.

-Más te vale, McCarty.-le respondió la rubia completamente divertida.-Aun no puedo creer que se hayan metido a nuestra fiesta.-dijo sentándose en la mesa que habían reservado, aun no llegaba nadie.

-Estaba preocupado, conozco a Bells aparte de que ya tenía unas copas de más.

-Yo estaba un poco tomada también.-admitió al rubia.-He de admitir que también agradecí que fueras tú el que estaba a mi lado esta mañana.-dijo la rubia haciendo un tierno mohín.-¿Te imaginas despertar con la persona incorrecta?

-Sería la peor resaca del mundo.-dijo el moreno tomando la carta

-Debemos esperar a que lleguen.-lo regaño la rubia mientras veía los ojos brillantes de Emmett por la comida.

-Rose, muero de hambre.-le dijo él con un puchero.

-Ahí están.-dijo la rubia señalando detrás de ellos, iban llegando Carlisle y Esme, se veía que tenían una resaca terrible. Tomaron asiento y pidieron café.

-¿Se divirtieron anoche?-pregunto Emmett tomando su jugo de naranja, ellos abrieron los ojos demasiado y luego se miraron mutuamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la castaña, intentando parecer tranquila.

-La fiesta.-dijo Rose mirando a Esme como si estuviera loca.

-Oh claro, la fiesta. En realidad no recuerdo mucho de la fiesta.-dijo Esme sonriendo con incomodidad.

-Yo recuerdo haberlos visto a ustedes dos bailando.-dijo Emmett mirando la carta aun, ellos casi escupen el café.

-Debes estar confundido, nosotros nunca…-en ese momento entraron James y Victoria intentando parecer tranquilos.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Emmett, ellos sonrieron, al menos no se veían tan mal como Esme y Carlisle.

Los siguientes en pasar por la marcha de la vergüenza fueron Edward y Alice, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, ambos habían despertado en las camas equivocadas y ahora se sentían tremendamente culpables, pero ninguno había mencionado algo sobre la noche anterior. Tomaron asiento y pidieron un café que parecía ser el platillo predilecto de la mesa.

Luego llego Jasper que al ver Alice y Edward casi sintió ganas de vomitar, no podía con la culpa, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero aun así puso su mejor cara y tomo asiento, la camarera ni pregunto qué quería, solo le sirvió el café.

Por último la dama de honor, estaba completamente alterada por haber despertado con él precisamente pero no podía no asistir, si lo hacía levantaría sospechas, no quería que nadie supiera lo que paso, al entrar lo vio con Alice y frunció levemente el ceño, rápidamente ato cabos, era el novio de Alice, casi sintió un pequeño infarto.

-Bella, tu fiesta fue épica.-dijo Rose sonriente.

-Sí, Belli, eres la responsable de la mejor despedida que Forks haya visto.-dijo Emmett sonriéndole. Bella recordaba vagamente haber visto llegar a Emmett con los chicos pero de ahí no recordaba mucho.

-Me alegro que se divirtieran.-dijo Bella con un intento de sonrisa.

-Ahora sí podemos ordenar.-dijo Emmett emocionado, todos miraban las cartas, nadie podía verse a la cara, era el desayuno de la vergüenza, las camareras lo habían visto durante años, cuando los jóvenes venían aquí después de una fiesta siempre tenían esa mirada.

-Bella vi a Jacob en la fiesta.-dijo Rose distraídamente.-Creí que lo traerías.-Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Estaban juntos.-dijo Rose mirándola fijamente con una ceja levantada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la castaña mirando a Edward, ¿Cómo demonios termino con Edward entonces?

-Sí, estaban muy acaramelados en la pista.-Edward tuvo un breve recuerdo de haberla visto con un tipo bailando, recordó que los celos se apoderaron de él, Bella vio al sorpresa en los ojos del cobrizo, seguro ahora recordaba algo.-Creí que te llevaría a casa.-dijo Ros con un movimiento de cejas bastante sugerente haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y Emmett riera con ganas.

El puño de Edward se cerró con fuerza bajo la mesa, pero entonces vio a Alice a su lado, no debería estar sintiendo celos de otra mujer, pero le era imposible detenerlos, era Bella, su Bella, su única debilidad en el mundo.

La mesa volvió al silencio, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, temían que lo que sucedió anoche saliera a la luz y eso sería demasiado para ellos, solo el silencio funcionaría.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	3. Confesiones

**"Confesiones"**

Dos días más tarde la incomodidad aun se sentía en el ambiente, nadie se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de los demás, en especial a las personas con quien habían compartido aquella experiencia. Todos podían notar la tensión en el ambiente, todos menos los novios que vivían en su propia burbuja de amor, pues estaban a solo dos semanas de casarse, había tanto por terminar y tantos detalles que arreglar que no tenían tiempo para darse cuenta de la locura que pasaba entre los invitados de honor.

-¡Esme!-grito la rubia viendo pasar a su amiga rumbo a su habitación, todas las chicas se estaban quedando con Rosalie a espera del gran día, aparte de que necesitaba alguien que la detuviera y no fuera a buscar a Emmett por las noches. Esme sonrió y se asomo por la puerta.

-Hola, Rose.-dijo sonriente.-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo pedirte un enorme favor.-dijo la rubia con aquella mirada que sabía convencía a cualquiera.

-Claro, ¿Qué puedo hacer por la futura novia?-pregunto Esme sonriente.

-Bueno, se supone que debo ir hoy mismo a recoger el velo y zapatillas que encargue en Seattle pero debo ir de urgencia con las chicas que arreglaran tanto el salón como la ceremonia así que pensé que tú podrías hacerme el enorme favor de ir por el velo y las zapatillas.-dijo tomando las manos de Esme.

-Oh.-Esme quería decirle que sí pero ella no conocía nada esta ciudad, toda su vida vivió en N.Y nunca había salido de ahí, si terminaba perdida sería un total desastre.-Me gustaría ayudar, Rose. Pero no conozco las calles de aquí, mucho menos las de Seattle.-dijo nerviosa, Rose hizo una mueca.

-Sé quién puede acompañarte aunque no te gustará mucho la idea.-dijo Rose mordiendo su labio. La castaña casi pudo leer la mente de la rubia.-Carlisle conoce Seattle como la palma de su mano, él podía ayudarte.-la castaña suspiro, ya se esperaba esto.

-Rose…

-¡Por favor! Se lo pediría a Bella pero ella tuvo que ir a la última prueba de los vestidos de las damas junto con Vicky y Alice al parecer salió con Edward, eres mi única esperanza.-rogo la rubia, Esme suspiro.

-Está bien.-acepto.

_**…**_

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto Carlisle a Esme que estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana.

-Rosalie quería ayuda para recoger unas cosas y quería que la ayudará pero yo no conozco Seattle así que sugirió que tú me acompañaras.-dijo Esme sin poder mirar a Carlisle, aun le daba vergüenza haber terminado con ese hombre en la cama después de haber bebido tanto alcohol.

-¿Y aceptaste?-pregunto el rubio intentando hacer enojar a Esme, ella se giro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No tenía otra opción.-dijo ella con voz seria.

-Oh tal vez solo querías un poco de tiempo a solas conmigo.-la provoco el rubio, ella si pudiera le hubiera arrancado la cabeza en ese instante lo que causo la risa de Carlisle.-Vamos, solo fue un broma. No entiendo porque siempre estás molesta conmigo.

-Sabes perfectamente porque siempre estoy molesta contigo.-le dijo la castaña mirando de nuevo al frente.

-En realidad no.-dijo el rubio.-Solo sé que nos conocimos te hice una broma y a las pocas horas ya me odiabas. Ahora cada que intento hablar contigo te molestas.-siguió hablando, la castaña lo miro fijamente mientras conducía, ella tampoco entendía por qué estar con él la ponía de mal humor, no lo odiaba pero había algo en él que le alteraba los nervios y odiaba eso.

-No te odio.-dijo ella finalmente.-Me pones nerviosa.-dijo aun sin saber porque le contaba lo que le pasaba con él, él sonrió y se giro a mirarla con sugerencia.

-¿Así que te pongo nerviosa?-pregunto con voz provocativa, ella lo miro y negó volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

-Eso es lo que odio en ti, todo lo vuelves una proposición a algo más, no puedo tener una conversación contigo que no termine igual.-dijo ella molesta, él suspiro.

-Puedo comportarme serio, Esme. Pero qué sentido tiene pasar un viaje de 3 horas hasta la dirección que nos dio Rosalie, hablando de cosas serias.-dijo él intentando que ella quitara aquel gesto de amargura que tenía siempre que estaba con él. Ella suspiro y asintió.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?-pregunto.

-Bueno hay que divertirnos.-ella lo miro interrogante, entonces él con una sonrisa bajo el techo de su auto y encendió la radio, ella rio cuando él comenzó a cantar.-Anda canta conmigo.-le dijo el rubio, ella sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y la canción sonaba a todo volumen, era la primera vez que se sentía bien con él.

_**…**_

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alice entre lágrimas mirando a Edward, él mantenía la mirada en el suelo, no podía verla a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Al. No quiero lastimarte pero…

-¡Entonces no me dejes!-dijo Alice molesta, dolida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Si seguimos juntos te lastimaré aun más.-dijo él, no quería lastimar a Alice, la quería en serio pero ver a Bella, despertar con ella, no recordaba mucho de aquella noche pero todo eso había movido sentimientos que él creía olvidados en su interior.

Ahora no podía parar de pensar en ella, quería volver a besarla y hacerle el amor y esta vez recordarlo, quería volver a donde lo habían dejado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Alice mirando a Edward fijamente. Él no sabía si debía decirle la verdad, pero supuso que sería lo mejor, no quería engañarla, si es que conseguía que Bella aceptara su proposición no quería tener que esconderse de Alice, debía hablarle con la verdad.

-Me acosté con otra.-dijo él, Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?

-El día de la despedida de solteros de Rose y Emmett, yo no recuerdo mucho pero desperté con ella al día siguiente.-dijo él avergonzado de sus actos, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con Bella, si se arrepentía de la forma en que paso, estando aun con Alice.-Por eso debo dejarte.-dijo él, estaba por continuar hablando, le diría lo que le pasaba con Bella pero entonces Alice abrió la boca.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo también te fui infiel.-dijo ella haciendo que Edward la mirara con el ceño fruncido.-El día de la fiesta, pero no por eso debemos terminar, los dos cometimos errores pero podemos rescatar esto, podemos hacer como que nada paso…

-¿Te estás escuchando Alice?-pregunto Edward sorprendido.-No puedes tener una relación en la que las dos partes no respetan la unión y fidelidad, así no funciona.-dijo él.

-Edward…

-No te voy a juzgar porque yo hice lo mismo, pero tampoco creo que sea lo correcto seguir así, no podemos olvidarlo así de fácil y a la larga solo nos lastimaremos más.-dijo él tomando las manos de su pequeña bailarina, así la llamaba desde que se conocieron.-Te quiero, nena. Pero la verdad es que ella, la chica con quien pase la noche, ella fue mi primer amor, mi primera mujer y despertó cosas en mí que creía olvidadas, no puedo dañarte así, si seguimos juntos solo te dañare día a día pensando en ella y simplemente no puedo hacerte eso. Sé que esto duele ahora pero eso dolería mil veces más.-termino, Alice estaba dolida pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, ni ella se creía que podría seguir después de que los dos habían sido infieles en su relación.

**_…_**

-No entiendo porque estás así, ¿Qué paso en la despedida que estás tan nervioso?-pregunto Emmett viendo a Jasper que parecía estarse muriendo, estaba pálido y tenía unas enormes ojeras, no había dormido desde que había despertado con ella, no podía, la maldita culpa lo estaba matando, no podía ni mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-Hice algo horrible.-dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello, Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Emmett ahora preocupado.

-El día después de la fiesta desperté con una chica…-comenzó a contar, Emmett asintió no entendía porque eso era tan malo.

-Jasper, la mitad de la fiesta termino con durmiendo con alguien…no la dejaste embarazada ¿verdad?-los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de sobremanera, eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza ahora tenía otra cosa por la qué preocuparse.

-No es eso.-dijo nervioso, Emmett suspiro.

-Entonces ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?-pregunto en realidad no entendía nada.

-Ella sale con alguien.-dijo Jasper sin poder mirar a Emmett, no quería pero necesitaba contarle lo sucedido a alguien.

-Oh, pero no puede ser tan grave, fue una borrachera amigo, seguro que él entenderá que ninguno lo hizo con la intención de…

-¡Es Alice!-dijo Jasper desesperado, los ojos de Emmett se abrieron demasiado, luego todo se quedo en silencio.

-Amigo…

-Lo sé, soy el peor amigo del mundo. Lo peor es que no recuerdo ni lo que paso, no sé como paso, es horrible, intento recordar que es lo que me llevo a hacerle algo así a Edward pero no lo recuerdo, estoy volviéndome loco, Emmett. No puedo mirarlo a la cara….

-Cálmate Jasper.-dijo Emmett intentando tranquilizar a Jasper que parecía otra persona, jamás lo había visto tan alterado y fuera de sí a Jasper.-Ok, es grave, pero tal vez si hablas con él…

-¿Y qué podría decirle? "Oye amigo, me acosté con tu chica. No recuerdo como paso pero lo siento"-dijo Jasper sarcástico.

-Pueden no decirle nada.

-No podría quedarme callado, llevo dos días con la culpa y mírame Emmett, estoy mal, necesito liberarme de la culpa.

-Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo, Jasper. Solo necesitas calmarte primero.-Jasper estaba desesperado, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, él no estaba listo para enfrentar cosas tan desgastantes como esas, él era un chico tranquilo odiaba las peleas, los enfrentamientos, odiaba haber traicionado a Edward.

_**…**_

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto Victoria sonriéndole a Bella descaradamente, estaban saliendo de la tienda de vestidos, quedaron perfectos podría llevárselos mañana mismo. Bella la miro mal.

-¿Cómo es qué?-pregunto haciéndose la tonta, Victoria giro los ojos.

-Por Dios Bella, ¿Cómo es Edward en la cama?-pregunto ansiosa, quería saberlo todo.

-¡Victoria! No quiero que todo el pueblo se entere, él tiene novia recuerdas.-dijo Bella nerviosa mirando a su alrededor, esperando nadie las hubiera escuchado.

-Ok, pero quiero saber cómo fue.-dijo Victoria, irían caminando hasta la cafetería donde tendrían un almuerzo.

-Hace años te conté eso…-dijo Bella con una sonrisa, había conocido Victoria en la Universidad y cuando había quedado destrozada por dejar a Edward, pero ella le ayudo a liberarse y ser lo que era ahora, había pasado de ser una chica tímida a ser la alocada Bella que era ahora, y en ese proceso Vic le había sacado todo lo que pudo de su primera vez con Edward.

-Sí, pero eso fue su primera vez, aquella vez ninguno tenía experiencia o movimientos, ahora es un hombre de 25 años, seguro trae trucos nuevos.-dijo Vicky con voz sugerente, Bella rió.

-Aunque quisiera contarte, Vic, no puedo. No recuerdo la noche.-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la cafetería para que entraran, tomaron asiento y empezaron a leer las cartas.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera como inicio?-pregunto Victoria cuando la camarera se fue después de anotar sus pedidos.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo sé que desperté y él estaba ahí. Al parecer en algún punto Jacob llego a la fiesta pero ni eso recuerdo.-dijo Bella sin darle mucha importancia, ella y Edward habían jurado que no hablarían de eso con nadie, pero se le salió decir algo frente a Victoria y ella le saco toda la verdad.-Vic no puedes contarle esto a nadie, si Alice se entera..

-Tranquila nena, no le contaré a nadie.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste en la fiesta?-pregunto Bella después de que les sirvieron su comida. Victoria se puso roja como el color de su cabello.-Oh. Quiero detalles.-dijo Bella al notar el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Lamento decirle querida señorita que estoy igual que usted, no recuerdo la noche.-dijo Victoria tomando un poco de jugo.

-¿Crees que hayan sido las bebidas?-pregunto Bella, ellas eran resistentes al alcohol así que le parecía muy extraño que ninguna recordara algo.

-Le pediste a los chicos de la Push que atendieran esa noche, Bella. Seguro fueron las bebidas.-dijo Victoria girando los ojos.

-Tienen los mejores tragos de todo el país, lo sabes.-dijo Bella sonriente.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar pero también es cierto que siempre usan sus bebidas de la tribu para hacer los mejores tragos, así que tal vez nos pusieron algo.-dijo haciendo una mueca que causo la risa de Bella.

-Oye tal vez no recuerdes la noche pero tuviste que despertar con alguien así que ¿con quién fue? ¿Lo conozco?-pregunto Bella mirando los ojos verdes de su amiga.

-Con James.-dijo Victoria quitando la mirada, Bella abrió los ojos como platos y grito asustando a algunos presentes.

-¿Qué paso cuando despertaron? ¿Volvieron a hacerlo?-pregunto Bella levantando las cejas divertida, Victoria negó.

-No, de hecho fue todo lo contario.-dijo con tristeza.

-Oh, nena.-dijo Bella con tristeza al ver el dolor de Victoria.-Sé que ha sido difícil es solo que pensé que habían decidió intentarlo de nuevo, yo…

-Lo sé.-dijo Victoria intentando sonreír.-Pero todo entre nosotros es muy complicado, somos explosivos y no medimos nuestras palabras, juntos solo nos hacemos daño y separados al parecer también.-dijo con tristeza.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	4. Desatando la locura

_**"Desatando la locura"**_

-Una semana y serás mía para siempre.-dijo Emmett enredando sus brazos alrededor de su prometida, ella sonrió enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Em.

-Y usted sería mío para siempre Señor McCarty.-dijo sonriente. Estaban en su burbuja personal otra vez, en la casa de Rosalie había una batalla campal, al parecer Edward había dejado a Alice y ella lloraba por los rincones, Esme y Carlisle seguían en Seattle o en quien sabe donde porque a la casa no habían vuelto y eso tenía alterada a la futura novia pues tenían su velo y zapatillas.

Jasper no aparecía por ningún lado, tenía a todos muy preocupados la última vez que lo vieron fue en el apartamento de Emmett, donde tuvieron esa platica sobre lo sucedido, Emmett sabía que la culpa estaba volviendo loco a Jasper y no quería saber que pasaría cuando se enterara que Edward había terminado con Alice, eso seguro terminaría con él por la culpa.

Bella y Victoria eran las que parecían más tranquilas, aunque se notaba en sus miradas que estaban apoyándose mutuamente, Rosalie solo podía preguntarse si a Bella le dolería ver a Edward con otra mujer, ellos se habían amado demasiado en el pasado y cuando terminaron fue difícil para ambos porque el amor seguía así solo que cada uno debía seguir su camino.

Y Victoria aun intentaba superar su relación con James, y él evitaba a toda costa verla, era una locura de gente evadiéndose y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, era como vivir en una casa de locos, Rosalie quería y necesitaba salir de ahí así que Emmett fue a buscarla y ahora estaban en el parque del pueblo caminando sonrientes.

-Rose tengo algo que preguntarte.-dijo Emmett enredando sus dedos, ella sonrió y asintió.-¿Has notado algo entre Edward y Bella?-pregunto haciendo que los ojos de Rosalie se abrieran demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto sin querer responder eso, ellos siempre habían tenido esa extraña conexión que ella había visto durante sus años de amistad, eran como dos imanes que se atraen.

-Pues, las miradas son tan intensas entre ellos cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida ¿segura que no eran amigos cuando estuvieron aquí en Forks?-Rose sonrió y no supo que decir, no quería mentirle a su futuro marido pero tampoco podía revelar ese secreto porque seguro terminaría desatando la locura entre todos y ya así era muy difícil convivir como para agregarle cosas del pasado.

-Si te lo digo…¿prometes no decir nada?-dijo Rose mordiendo su labio, él asintió.-Ellos fueron novios por 5 años.-la cara de Emmett era un total poema.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido.-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Era algo del pasado, Em. Quiero decir, terminaron cuando se fueron a la Universidad, ni siquiera creí que fuera importante.-pero no era cierto, ella sabía que eso rompería la calma cuando los vio a ambos en la misma habitación de nuevo.

-¿Crees que eso haya tenido algo que ver con la separación de Alice y Edward?-rogaba que no porque no sabría que hacer si fuera así, Bella era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, siempre la defendería pero Alice no merecía algo así, era complicado.

-No lo sé, espero que no. ¿Edward no te ha dicho algo?-pregunto ahora ella, los ojos de Emmett se llenaron de culpa.

-No he podido hablar con él.-dijo pero Rose sabía que algo le ocultaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto deteniéndose frente a él.

-No se supone que lo diga, no quiero ocultarte cosas pero es un secreto, prometí no decirlo.-dijo Emmett nervioso.

-¿Es tan serio?-pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-Es serio, sí.-dijo Emmett pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué es, Emmett?-la mirada que Rosalie le dio fue de "Más vale que hables" suspiro y se dio por vencido, solo esperaba que ella no dijera nada.

-Jasper me contó algo que lo tiene muy mal.-dijo mirando el piso.

-¿Qué te contó?-pregunto Rosalie pero ya se esperaba que venía después de eso.

-Él y Alice se acostaron.-soltó de una sola vez.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la rubia completamente sorprendida.

-No fue su intención hacerle eso a Edward, él ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso. Fue la noche de la fiesta, a causa del alcohol.-dijo Emmett intentando cubrir a su amigo.

-Oh Dios, ¿Crees que Jasper se lo haya dicho a Edward? Tal vez por eso él y Alice terminaron.

-No lo sé.-admitió Emmett.

-Si esto llega a saberse todo se pondrá peor de lo que ya está.-dijo la rubia recargándose en el pecho de Emmett, él la rodeo por la cintura y suspiro.

-Todo estará bien, amor.

…

-Hola-contesto la castaña, estaba acostada en su recamara mirando una revista, era el primer momento de tranquilidad que tenía en días, desde que se entero que Alice y Edward habían terminado se sentía muy culpable, no podía ni ver a su amiga a los ojos.

-Bella.-dijo esa voz grave que conocía tan bien.

-Edward.-dijo en un susurro.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto intentando parecer tranquila pero la realidad era que él la ponía mal, nerviosa, ansiosa, era como una sensación de no querer verlo de nuevo y querer correr a sus brazos y jamás dejarlo ir, aun después de 5 años seguía sintiendo eso.

-Yo…¿Podemos vernos?-pregunto el cobrizo, llevaba días pensando en cómo decirle a Bella lo que quería pero hasta ahora se había llenado de valor para hacerlo.

-Mmmm claro.-dijo ella no muy segura, quería verlo pero de solo pensar en Alice se sentía culpable de nuevo.

-Ok, paso por ti en 10 minutos.-dijo Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡No! Hay que vernos en otro lado.-dijo ella, lo último que quería era que Alice los viera hablando.

-Bueno.-dijo él confundido.

-¿En dónde?-pregunto ella mordiéndose el labio, mientras el cobrizo sonrió emocionado.

-En el claro.-dijo él, a ella se le detuvo el corazón, el claro, aquel lugar donde inicio todo y donde termino, no podía volver ahí, era doloroso y más si estaba con él.

-Yo…-pero como negarse, era su lugar, juraron volver algún día juntos, aunque esa promesa también decía que al volver jamás volvería a separarse.-Edward…

-Es el único lugar donde nadie nos verá y podremos hablar.-dijo él intentando convencerla, ella suspiro y acepto.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en 20 minutos en el claro.-dijo ella y se quedo en silencio pero ninguno colgó.

-Te extrañe Belli.-dijo él con un suspiro, ella sintió su corazón acelerarse, hacía años no la llamaba así.

…

-Debemos volver a Forks.-dijo Esme entre jadeos, estaban en la parte trasera del auto, era como la tercera vez que se detenían en el viaje, habían estacionado el auto en una entrada de la carretera, cubierto por arboles así que nadie podía verlos.

-Aja.-dijo Carlisle apoderándose de su cuello con besos húmedos, al parecer tenían más química de la que pensaban.

-Si alguien se entera de esto, todos se volverán locos.-dijo Esme riendo, él se estiro un poco y admiro aquella hermosa sonrisa a la que se había vuelto adicto en menos de 4 días.

-Eres hermosa.-dijo mirando los ojos color miel de su amante, ella sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.-Me vuelves loco.-dijo ahora pícaro.-De todas las formas posibles.-dijo sonriente, Esme rio a carcajadas.

-Tú me pones nerviosa en todas las formas posibles.-dijo sonriente.

-Oh Señorita Platt no sabe todo lo que puedo hacer de todas las formar posibles con usted.-curioso era que eso que antes decía odiar ahora la encendía de tal manera.

-Me lo imagino Señor Cullen.-dijo Esme sonriente, y volvieron a atacar sus labios, era la locura más grande que había hecho, enredarse con él en un auto cuando debería haber vuelto hacía ya 3 días, pero le encantaba él le encantaba.

…

-Te necesito a mi lado.-dijo el rubio tomando las manos de aquella dulce pelirroja que tanto había amado y seguía amando hasta el día de hoy.

-James…-dijo ella con un sollozo, ella también lo necesitaba pero era lo mejor para ambos estar separados.-No podemos…

-Sí podemos. Nos rendimos sin luchar primero, pero yo te amo, por Dios que te amo, Vic. Te amo nena.-dijo atrayéndola a sus labios.-No te rindas con nosotros.-pidió.-Sé que estamos hechos para estar juntos.

-Yo también te amo, James.-dijo ella con voz ronca.-Pero no quiero seguir lastimándote y lastimándome. No quiero una vida llena de discusiones.-él cayó de rodillas abrazándola por la cintura.-Debes salir con otras mujeres, enamorarte de alguien que no te saque de tus casillas.-dijo ella acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. No quiero otras mujeres, no quiero enamorarme de otra, te quiero a ti, te amo a ti.-dijo con voz desesperada.-Quiero que me saques de mis casillas, que me grites todo lo que sientes, no quiero a una chica que se callé todo por estar bien conmigo. Quiero a mi chica, la que grita, lucha y no deja que nadie le diga que hacer. Amo a esa chica, no importa cuando peleemos, yo te amo.-dijo él llorando, jamás lo había visto llorar, no quería verlo llorar, se dejo caer frente a él y lo beso, dejando todo en ese beso, era una respuesta silenciosa, ambos lo sabían.

Él la echo para atrás y se coloco sobre ella, la había extrañado demasiado. Solo quería una noche más, un beso largo que le quedará marcado en el corazón, quería sentir sus uñas en la espalda y sus gemidos al oído.

…

-Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Jasper, ¿Dónde estás? Te han estado buscando.-dijo Alice levantándose, estaba preocupada por él, se había olvidado de él que había cargado con la culpa de acostarse con ella, debía hablar con él-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto de nuevo.

-En en mi habitación de hotel, ¿puedes venir?

-Voy para allá.-al llegar al hotel él la recibió con un rostro demacrado, no conocía del todo a Jasper, no habían sido tan unidos pero sabía que haberle fallado a su amigo lo tenía mal.-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mirando el rostro de Jasper, se veía cansado, desesperado, nervioso, culpable.

-No.-dijo él desesperado.-La maldita culpa me está volviendo loco.-dijo dándose la vuelta, no sabía para que le había llamado, solo sabía que en esas 3 noches no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza y no precisamente por la culpa de haberle fallado a Edward.

-Jasper…

-Es que no entiendes, Alice. Ni siquiera he pensado en Edward en estás noches.-dijo girándose para mirarla fijamente, era tan hermosa, había recordado partes de la noche que pasaron juntos y los atesoraba aunque hubieran sido cometidos por error.

-No entiendo.-admitió ella, había estado tan deprimida por terminar con Edward que no le había importado nada más, no se había detenido a pensar en lo que le estaba pasando a Jasper que desde aquella mañana había estado así, sintiéndose mal, ella lo había obligado a no decir nada.

-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.-dijo él de pronto, ella lo miro sorprendida.-No puedo dormir por pensar en ti y si logro conciliar el sueño solo puedo soñar contigo.-dijo mirándola fijamente, ella estaba sorprendida por aquella nueva información-Quiero recordar esa noche para al menos tener ese recuerdo entero pero no puedo y eso me mata, esto está mal, eres la chica de Edward, no se supone que piense así de ti, no debería…-pero ella no lo dejo seguir, se lanzo a sus labios de forma desesperada, no sabía si era la necesidad de sentir que alguien la deseaba, o si quería olvidar a Edward, o simplemente se sentía igual que él, pero quería que él le hiciera el amor ahora mismo.-Alice.-dijo él con voz ronca levantándola del suelo por la cintura.

-Jasper.-gimió ella, estaban perdidos pero al menos valdría la pena, una noche más, solo una noche más.

* * *

**Ya casi termina, les dije que era pequeñita :3 jajaaja espero les guste y dejen sus RR**


	5. Nuevos inicios

_**"Nuevos inicios"**_

-Hola.-la voz ronca del cobrizo atrajo a la castaña que iba llegando al claro, había olvidado lo hermoso que era el lugar, era su pequeño escondite en aquellos años de noviazgo. Sonrió con ternura ante los recuerdos.

-Hola.-respondió Isabella mirando a Edward que permanecía del otro lado, era como si ella misma se hubiera puesto una barrera para que él no se acercara.

-Había olvidado lo bello que era aquí en primavera.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, el lugar estaba lleno de flores moradas, blancas y verdes, era un hermoso paisaje.

-Sí, es un lugar precioso.-acepto la castaña, había tantos recuerdos en ese lugar, no quería estar ahí, menos con él, era como abrir una parte de su vida que no había tenido el fin que ella quería, siempre imagino que al terminar la Universidad ambos volverían aquí, se besarían y todo volvería a su lugar pero eso jamás paso.-¿De qué querías hablarme?-pregunto intentando sacar eso de su mente, pero era tarde porque él había notado la nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?-pregunto él caminando hacia ella, ella asintió con tristeza recordando aquella promesa.

-Sí.-admitió, él sonrió también lo recordaba, aun se preguntaba porque ninguno llamo, porque ninguno tuvo el valor de buscar al otro, porque ninguno volvió.

-Prometimos regresar…-dijo dando otro paso más cerca de la castaña.

-Éramos muy jóvenes.-dijo ella intentando que no sonar interesada porque la verdad era que él aun hacía latir su corazón desesperadamente, sus piernas parecían gelatina y lo único que deseaba era correr a sus brazos y apoderarse de sus labios.

-Lo éramos.-dijo él aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué de esa afirmación.

-Creíamos que lo que teníamos era amor.-dijo ella con un dolor en el pecho que no podría sacarse jamás, porque ella aun ahora creía que lo que habían tenido había sido amor. Los ojos de cobrizo buscaron los suyos, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Lo que teníamos era amor.-dijo él serio, ella suspiro y negó.

-No, solo éramos dos niños jugando al amor, Edward.-dijo ella intentando más que convencerlo a él convencerse a sí misma.

-Para mí sí fue amor.-dijo él con el ceño fruncido, ella suspiro.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-pregunto de nuevo.

-De nosotros.-dijo el cobrizo firme, él no se rendiría, la amaba no la dejaría ir una segunda vez.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto ella sorprendida, él asintió y dio un paso más casi podía tocarla si estiraba los brazos.

-Sí. De lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Fue una noche de alcohol, Edward. Todos cometemos errores.-dijo ella intentando olvidar la sensación de los labios del cobrizo sobre los suyos.-Supe que terminaste con Alice.-dijo ella intentando sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que él tal vez sintiera lo mismo que ella, que aun deseara con todas sus fuerzas atraparla en sus brazos y besarla.-Espero que no tenga que ver con eso.-dijo llena de culpa, había oído llorar a Alice por días no podía soportarlo un día más, la culpa la mataba.

-Tuvo algo que ver.-admitió el cobrizo, los ojos de Isabella buscaron los de él, no podía ser, había arruinado la relación de Edward y Alice.-No es tu culpa, Bella.-dijo el cobrizo al ver que ella pasaba a ser casi transparente por la culpa.-Yo hable con ella, le explique lo que paso.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo ella, no entendía como Alice aun no le reclamaba haberse metido con su novio.

-Bella, yo quiero mucho a Alice…-algo en el pecho de la castaña se rompió ante aquella afirmación, no quería oír cuanto la amaba, no quería que le hablara de ella, quería irse y no volver a verlo, si le pedía que lo ayudara con ella lo mataría.-Por eso termine con ella, porque la quiero.-él alcanzo a tomar las manos de Bella.-La quiero como se quiere a una hermana o una amiga.-los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de dolor y de lágrimas no derramadas.-Porque haber despertado a tu lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.-ella estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, casi hipnotizada.-Porque últimamente pude recordar algunas cosas de esa noche y las atesoro, Bella. Porque en todos estos años jamás deje de amarte.

Isabella tenía el corazón latiendo desesperado y quería lanzarse a los brazos de Edward pero no podía, no debía, él acababa de terminar con Alice y eso solo sería poner sal en la herida de la duende, ellas no eran las mejores amigas del mundo pero eran amigas y ya le había fallado una vez, no podía terminar saliendo con él de nuevo.

-Te amo, Belli.-reafirmo el cobrizo tomando el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos, estaba por unir sus labios, ella no podía creer lo que decía, había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras y ahora más que un sueño hecho realidad parecían una pesadilla. Él unió sus labios en un tierno roce de labios, ella tímidamente correspondió el beso, como si volvieran a encontrarse, a reconocerse, ella sabía que era amor.

-No.-dijo ella alejándolo con fuerza, lo amaba pero no podía volver a él, porque volver significa lastimar a Alice y ella no podía con eso.

-Bella.

-No puedo, Edward.-dijo ella dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-pregunto desafiante, suspiro y limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro antes de hablar.-Pues la verdad es que yo también te amo, jamás deje de hacerlo, pero no puedo estar contigo. Llevo noches escuchando a Alice llorar porque terminaron, no puedo lastimarla aun más saliendo contigo.-dijo ella abriéndole su corazón al cobrizo.

-Quieres decir que la pondrás a ella sobre lo que sentimos. Jamás podremos volver porque ella fue mi novia.-dijo él con desesperación ella sollozo.

-Ella es mi amiga.-dijo como defensa.

-Y yo soy el hombre que amas.-dijo él acercándose a ella de nuevo, no iba a dejarla huir de lo que sentían.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo ella intentando soltarse.

-Escucha lo que me pides Bella. Si yo te dijera que no puedo estar contigo por ella ¿Cómo te sentirías? Si pusiera a otra antes que a ti ¿te gustaría? ¿Lo aceptarías?-pregunto intentando que ella entendiera, no se trataba de pensar en otros, se trataba de ellos dos, habían pasado 5 largos años separados y no quería pasar ni uno más.

Claro que no, respondió ella en su mente, jamás podría soportar que él le dijera que la prefería a ella, no podría con ese dolor, tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez debía ser egoísta y pensar en ellos antes que en el resto.

-No podrías.-dijo él leyendo sus pensamientos, sus ojos podían decirle todo.-Porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.-dijo firme y lo siguiente que supo fue la estaba besando con insistencia, con fiereza, con todo ese deseo y amor guardo por tantos años, y ella respondió con la misma ansiedad, lo amaba, lo amaba y que Dios la ayudara porque no lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

Él recostó en el suelo, mirando sus ojos chocolates como si fueran dos enormes diamantes, aquí donde se dieron su primer beso, donde se hicieron novios, donde pasaron cada verano hablando de los miles de planes que tenían, aquí quería hacerle el amor y esta vez ambos estarían en sus 5 sentidos, podría recordar perfectamente todo y era lo que quería, grabarse en la mente cada parte de su cuerpo y sus labios, quería apoderarse de su cuerpo y su alma para siempre.

-Te amo.-le dijo con voz entregada, quería que lo supiera que le quedará grabado en la memoria, ella suspiro y acerco sus labios a los de él, en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

-Te amo.-susurro, él sonrió sabía que nada podría separarlos ahora.

Y ahí donde dos chicos de 12 años se hicieron novios, volvieron y cumplieron la promesa hecha hace ya tanto años e hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho, grabándose en los cuerpos de ambos, quedando cada beso y caricia en ellos, ahí recuperaron lo que creían perdido.

…

-¿Te sientes culpable?-pregunto la pequeña castaña recostada sobre su pecho, por alguna razón él no se sentía culpable, las culpas de hacía solo unas horas parecían haber desaparecido y ahora solo quería repetir todo el día lo que acababan de hacer.

-No.-dijo firme.-¿Y tú?-pero ella no lo sabía, no por Edward, de todas maneras ellos ya no eran novios, si no por Jasper, aun no podía aclarar las cosas en su cabeza y sentía como si lo hubiera usado para olvidar su tristeza de los últimos días, simplemente no quería lastimarlo.

-No lo sé.-admitió Alice, él suspiro y beso su frente, no sabía que le pasaba con ella pero sabía que no podría dejarla ir después de eso.

-Si yo te pidiera una oportunidad ¿me la darías?-pregunto Jasper un poco nervioso, ella levanto la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos azules de su acompañante. ¿Cómo podía haberle dado esperanzas sin antes aclarar su mente? Se sentía una mala persona.

-No lo sé.-dijo de nuevo, él suspiro.

-Tomaré eso como un no.-dijo con tristeza, ella estaba con Edward por Dios, no debería tener ideas de ellos juntos.-Olvida que lo dije ¿sí? Fue una locura, tú estás con Edward y yo…

-Edward y yo terminamos.-dijo ella acariciando su pecho.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio realmente sorprendido, ahí estaba la culpa de nuevo.

-Bueno, él termino conmigo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. No sabía porque le dolía tanto lo de Edward, ni siquiera creía amarlo, tal vez solo era el hecho de que él estuviera ya pensando en otra mujer.

-¿Él se entero de lo qué pasó?-pregunto Jasper con miedo, ella suspiro.

-Algo así.-dijo confundida.-Él termino conmigo porque el día de la fiesta de acostó con otra mujer.-dijo dolida.-Y al parecer ellos fueron novios o algo así, dijo que ella despertó sentimientos en él y que no quería lastimarme.-dijo con una risa trágica.-Yo le dije lo que paso entre nosotros, creí que si se daba cuenta que los dos habíamos hecho algo malo, él lo pensaría y se quedaría conmigo pero no fue así.

Jasper en parte estaba aliviado de que Edward ahora lo supiera y que él hubiera cometido una falta igual, así no podía sentirse tan mal, pero aun así sentía cierta culpa y ahora también le dolía ella porque estaba tan enamorada de Edward que estaba dispuesta a iniciar de nuevo con él cuando ambos habían faltado a su relación.

Ahora sabía que después de la boda se iría y esperaba que el tiempo lo ayudara a olvidarla, porque de otra manera no sabría cómo vivir de ahí en adelante.

…

-Huye conmigo.-dijo Carlisle besando los labios de Esme con adoración, ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde iríamos?-pregunto coqueta, él le había dado el romance más ardiente que jamás hubiera tenido, quería pasar horas y horas a su lado, no solo haciendo el amor, quería hablar con él, conocerlo, saber todo de él.

-A donde quieras, preciosa.-dijo él estrechándola contra su pecho.-Podemos ir a París y tomar vino o a remar en las calles de Venecia, tú elige.-ella sonrió y lo beso con infinito amor.

-Aunque suena muy tentadora su propuesta no puedo hacerlo.-dijo ella con una mueca, él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto cómo niño pequeño.

-Pues debemos entregar el velo y las zapatillas antes que nada.-dijo ella sonriente.-Luego asistir a la boda y después de cumplir con esos dos puntos de nuestras responsabilidades, soy toda tuya.-dijo ella con los brazos enredados en su cuello.

-Toda mía ¿eh?-dijo juguetón y coqueto.-Me gusta eso.-dijo antes de besarla con intensidad, estaba loco por ella, jamás se imagino deseando y amando a Esme como lo hacía, se suponía eran enemigos y ahora le tenía entre sus brazos, apoderándose de sus labios, estaba más que encantado con eso. Ella lo empujo un poco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, antes de que Rose le dé un ataque porque no tiene sus complementos para el vestido.-dijo sonriente, él asintió.

-Bien, vamos a dejar eso y a ver la boda, luego serías mía.-dijo emocionado por la idea.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto ella mirando los ojos de su nuevo novio, al menos para ella eso eran.

-Mmmm ¿Qué te parece para siempre?-pregunto acariciando su cintura, ella sonrió encantada.

-Para siempre suena bien.

…

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-pregunto el rubio acariciando suavemente la espalda de Victoria, ella sonrió un poco.

-Me quedaré contigo.-dijo dulcemente, debía estar juntos, tal vez pelearían mucho, pero nunca dejaría que una pelea los destruyera, porque no eran una pareja que amara sentarse tranquilamente a ver televisión, eran una pareja que amaba explotar juntos y no solo en la cama.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos.-dijo James con una sonrisa, ella se acomodo para ver la cara de su amante.

-Vivir juntos.-dijo ella como pensando la idea.-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Muy seguro, quiero despertar contigo cada mañana y dormir contigo cada noche.-dijo él sonriente.

-¿Solo dormir?-pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ya encontraremos que más hacer en la cama durante las noches, Señorita Sutherland.-dijo James sonriente, estaba tan feliz de tener a su Vicky de nuevo en sus brazos.

-¿Tú recuerdas esa noche?-pregunto ella volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho, él negó.

-No, tengo como partes pero la mayor parte es borrosa.-respondió bajito.-¿Tú lo recuerdas?

-No, lo que es raro es que nadie recuerde nada de la fiesta.-dijo ella con una mueca.

-Bebimos mucho esa noche y por lo que sé los tragos fueron cortesía de los Quileute, ellos siempre hacen tragos raros.-dijo él divertido.

-Hablaré con Sam para preguntarle que le pusieron esa noche a las bebidas.

-Podríamos pasarnos unos días en la Push después de la boda.-dijo él sonriente.-Aun no entiendo porque amas ese lugar pero ya le encontrare algo divertido contigo ahí.-dijo él sonriente.-Solo recuérdame no tomar nada que ellos preparen.-dijo divertido haciendo que Victoria riera con ganas.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo :3 espero les guste y dejen sus RR **


	6. Todo sale a la luz

_**"Todo sale a la luz"**_

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando finalmente Edward y Bella decidieron que era momento de volver a casa, habían estado perdidos por horas en la satisfacción de volver a estar juntos, no habían visto la hora que era hasta que comenzó a bajar el sol, entonces ambos decidieron que era momento de volver.

En la sala ambos comenzaron a besarse como si no hubieran pasado las últimas horas juntos besando cada parte de sus cuerpos. Entonces la puerta se abrió un par de ojos verdes y otros azules se toparon con la pareja de amantes en la sala, ellos se separaron sorprendidos.

-¡Esme!-grito Bella intentando sonreír, la castaña sonrió confundida.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto aun sin soltar la mano de Carlisle, sus dedos iban entrelazados, Carlisle llevaba los zapatos en su mano libre y Esme el velo. Edward no sabía que pensaba Bella sobre contarles a todos que ahora estaban juntos, así que al notar las manos unidas de ellos decidió dar la vuelta a la pregunta.

-La pregunta aquí es…¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, Bella agradeció que Edward no dijera nada al respecto porque aun no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar las miradas de todos. Esme se puso completamente roja y Carlisle sonrió amaba poder decirle a alguien que él y Esme estaban juntos.

-Pues fuimos a recoger unas cosas para Rose a Seattle.-dijo Esme.

-Eso fue hace días.-dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido y sonriente.

-Decidimos pasar otro par de días ahí, es una gran cuidad.-dijo Carlisle sonriente y pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Esme para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Ya veo que sí.-dijo Edward sonriente, tomando la mano de Bella casi sin notarlo, ella miro sus manos unidas sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello.-Me alegro de que estén juntos.-dijo finalmente Edward, Esme sonrió y Carlisle también.

-Gracias, Edward.-dijo Carlisle sonriente. Esme fijo la vista en las manos entrelazadas de Isabella y Edward, frunció levemente el ceño, sabía que él y Alice ya no estaban juntos pero no sabía que él y Bella tuvieran tanta familiaridad, entonces como si de una revelación se tratara grito lo primero que vino a su mente.

-¡Ustedes lo hicieron!-dijo completamente sorprendida, Bella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió las piernas temblar.

Edward no supo que decir, se quedo completamente paralizado. Entonces la pequeña duende estaba entrando a la casa, solo alcanzo a escuchar a Esme gritando aquello.

-¡¿Qué?!-la pregunta de Alice quedo en el aire mientras las cuatro personas frente a ella se quedaron de piedra, Bella termino de perder el color del rostro. Alice llena de furia se paso entre Carlisle y Esme, hasta llegar a quedar frente a Edward y Bella.-¡¿Te acostaste con mi novio?!-pregunto furiosa clavándole la mirada a Bella.

-Yo…-pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Alice estrello su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

-¡Alice!-la voz de Edward se escucho antes que nada, Bella solo podía mirarla con la mano sobre su mejilla, estaba enojada pero en cierto modo sentía que ella se lo merecía, después de todo sí se acostó con Edward.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto el cobrizo, intentando contener su enojo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-grito Alice furiosa.-¡Porque está maldita zorra arruino nuestra relación!-grito señalando a Bella, ella se quedo ahí mirando a Alice gritar y maldecir su nombre.-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA!-grito y se lanzo contra Isabella intentando golpearla de nuevo, entonces Jasper la atrapo antes de que cometiera más locuras, Alice pataleaba molesta contra Jasper-¡Arruinaste mi relación! ¡NO TE IMPORTO QUE YO AMARÁ A EDWARD!-todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, incluso Victoria y James y Emmett y Rose que iban llegando se quedaron callados ante aquellas palabras.

Bella se sintió una maldita al romper una relación, al ser lo que más odiaba, la maldita que arruinaba relaciones sin importarle y lo peor es que hacía unos momentos se sentía tan feliz de estar con él de nuevo, la culpa la estaba matando por dentro.

Jasper sintió como si acabaran de arrancarle el corazón, habían estado haciendo el amor durante horas en su habitación de hotel, creyó estúpidamente que habían significado algo, pero no, se sentía destrozado.

Alice presa de la furia no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera golpear a Isabella. Edward estaba con la boca abierta, ella misma le había dicho que se acostó con otro hombre, ¿con qué cara se atrevía a gritar todo eso a Bella?

-Bueno, vamos a calmarnos y…-comenzó a hablar Rosalie pero la fuerte y firme voz de Alice se escucho antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

-Lo siento, Rosalie, pero no pienso estar en tu boda con ella ahí.-dijo con las palabras cargadas de furia.

-Alice.-dijo Rosalie completamente sorprendida, no esperaba que su boda comenzara a romperse a unas cuantas horas de realizarse. Alice se soltó del agarre de Jasper y paso de largo hasta pasar de largo a Edward y Bella y correr a su habitación.

-Yo…hablaré con ella.-dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle y luego a Rosalie.

-Bella…-la voz de Rosalie sonaba totalmente rota.

-Lo siento mucho, Rose.-dijo Bella conteniendo las lágrimas, le dolía arruinar lo que debía ser el mejor día de su vida y ella estaba arruinando todo con sus dramas.-Me iré de aquí y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.-Bella dio la media vuelta y subió a su habitación, Edward quiso seguirla pero ella negó.-Quiero estar sola.

Rosalie comenzó a llorar desconsolada y subió a su habitación corriendo, no podía con eso, solo quería una boda con todas las personas importantes para ella ahí, ahora todo se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos.

-Rose.-la voz de Emmett la trajo de vuelta, ella lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Emmett? Se suponía que ellas estarían ahí a mi lado, apoyando, ahora estaré sola y no solo será la boda, durante los próximos 20 años tendremos que pasar por esto.-dijo desconsolada.

-Tranquila, amor. Ellas tienen que madurar, todo estará bien cuando hablen más tranquilas.-dijo Emmett abrazándola, beso su frente y la ayudo a recostarse.-Ahora duerme un rato y mañana en la mañana será el mejor día de nuestras vidas ¿ok?-ella asintió no muy convencida pero confiando en su prometido.

-Sí.-Emmett beso sus labios en un rápido y casto beso.

-Te amo, Rose.

-Te amo, Emmett.

Emmett bajo a la sala y vio a todos ahí, Bella estaba con Edward y Alice iba bajando, todos los demás seguían en su lugar, todos miraron a Emmett en cuanto lo notaron, él los miro serio, algo que pocas veces pasaba con Emmett.

-Yo, quería darle el mejor día de su vida a Rose, quería que todas las personas importantes para nosotros estuvieran ahí pero ahora me arrepiento.-las palabras de Emmett eran firmes, no alzaba la voz, solo los miraba fijamente.-No sé si a ustedes les importe aunque sea un poco todo esto, por una vez en su vida quiero que dejen de ser unos inmaduros y al menos por las siguientes 48 horas se comporten, si después no quieren volver a verse o hablarse es su problema pero no van a arruinar nuestra boda.-todos se quedaron en silencio y asintieron finalmente, ninguno quería arruinar la boda de Emmett con Rose.

Cada uno se fue a sus diferentes habitaciones, los últimos en quedarse en la sala fueron Edward y Bella, se miraban sin decir nada y de pronto ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto él limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella, él la abrazo, creyendo que era por lo ocurrido con Alice pero ella no se refería a eso, se refería a algo que haría más adelante, algo que seguro le rompería el corazón a su cobrizo y ella seguramente no volvería a ser la misma, ni volvería a amar a nadie como lo amaba a él, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse.

-Tranquila, amor.-dijo él abrazándola.-Todo estará bien, Alice solo está molesta.-tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, ella dejo que la besará porque sabía que sería el último beso.

-Te amo.-dijo ella entregándole a él su corazón para siempre, él sonrió.

-Te amo.

En el barandal de arriba se encontraban Alice y Esme viendo la escena, Esme había logrado que Alice se calmara un poco y ahora ambas pensaban bajar por algo de comer pero se toparon con esa escena. Edward se despidió de Bella y cuando la puerta se cerro, ella cayó sobre el sofá llorando desconsolada, otra vez tendría que dejarlo. Las dos chicas la vieron llorar como si acabaran de robarle la cosa más valiosa que tenía, Alice sintió una punzada de culpa pero aun así no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, viendo llorar a la que una vez fue su amiga.

* * *

**Siendo completamente sincera no sé porque pero en mi mente tenía la idea de que ya había subido todos los capítulos pero no *-* lo siento por dejarlas esperando :) **

**Pero aquí les dejo los últimos 3 capítulos :) **

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	7. Final

_**"Final"**_

Todas con sus vestidos puestos y el maquillaje perfecto paradas justo frente al altar, ayudando a Rose a calmarse, estaba tan nerviosa que esa mañana había vomitado toda la cena, pero una vez salió y vio a su oso parado ahí frente al padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos los nervios se fueron, era lo que más había deseado, su mejor amiga, su dama de honor con ella, las chicas que fueron sus amigas también estaban ahí y su futuro, su prometido esperándola con la mirada más dulce del mundo en su rostro, sin duda era lo más bello que había esperado.

Bella estaba conmovida por el amor que se veía en las miradas de ambos chicos, Rose se veía radiante y hermosa, sabía que no había mejor hombre para ella que Emmett, eran perfectos juntos, pero cuando sus ojos vagaron por la iglesia y encontraron los verdes ojos de su cobrizo su corazón se detuvo, se veía tan guapo de traje como cuando iban en la secundaria y la llevo a la graduación, incluso tal vez más porque ahora era más fornido y incluso más guapo.

Le iba a doler en el alma dejarlo ir de nuevo, pero seguramente Edward encontraría a una chica libre que lo amara como debía y aunque esa idea la volvía loca de celos, se repetía que era lo mejor. Edward por su parte no podía dejar de sonreír, Bella estaba preciosa en su vestido de Dama de Honor, esta noche le pediría se fuera con él, había comprado dos boletos de avión para París, era una idea de lo más loca pues se acababan de encontrar pero no quería perder ni un día más lejos de ella, y serviría para que todo lo que estaba pasando se calmara un poco y cuando volvieran esperaba que ella llevara en su dedo un anillo, preparados para unir sus vidas para siempre.

La ceremonia fue completamente hermosa, todos los invitados estaban completamente felices por ellos, sus amigos se alegraban de no haber faltado, pero lo que venía ahora era la prueba de fuego…la fiesta.

Había meseros con tragos de champaña en sus bandejas y apenas entraron cada uno tomo una copa hasta el fondo, para darse valor.

Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron su primer baile como esposos y luego la pista fue abierta para todos, Edward iba directo a pedirle a Bella una pieza pero ella lo vio y huyo escondiéndose de sus intenciones, no podía, sabía que si él la besaba y le pedía se quedara con él para siempre ella lo haría, porque lo amaba.

Él frunció el ceño al verla correr, iba a seguirla pero entonces Rose lo invito a bailar una pieza, él sonrió y asintió. Mientras Bella tomo otra copa y otra y otra más…

Antes de darse cuenta eran la media noche, todos los invitados estaban disfrutando la fiesta más que nunca, Alice miraba a Bella sentada en un viejo columpio de la propiedad, mirando a Edward como si acabaran de arrebatárselo en la cara, se sentía muy culpable, había escuchado a Bella hablar con Rosalie, después de esta noche ella se iría y sin al menos despedirse de Edward, creía que era lo mejor para ambos, pero Alice sabía que eso era mentira, ella solo se iría por su culpa, porque se había comportado como una loca, ahora no podía ni pensar con qué cara lo había hecho después de haberse acostado con Jasper por segunda vez y lo que era aun peor, rompió no un corazón sino tres, el de Isabella que sentía que había perdido a Edward, el de Edward que ni siquiera sabía pronto perdería a la mujer de su vida y el de Jasper, que le había pedido una oportunidad y ella grito en su cara que amaba a Edward, sin duda la furia la había cegado y ahora tenía mucho que arreglar.

Se levanto para comenzar a arreglar todo el embrollo que había hecho, primero hablaría con Bella, pero cuando iba a caminar rumbo al columpio donde la había visto, vio el columpio mecerse solo, frunció el ceño y comenzó a buscarla entre la gente, esperaba que ella no se hubiera ido ya, no podría con la culpa si ella se iba.

Entonces escucho una voz un tanto extraña en el micrófono, se giro y vio a Isabella tal vez un poco pasada de copas, los músicos comenzaron a tocar y entonces ella comenzó a cantar, no sabía que ella supiera cantar, entonces tuvo un breve flash de verla cantando en la despedida de soltera.

Edward estaba parado al frente sonriente y preparado por si ella caía, en los ojos de él solo había completo amor, sonrió y al escuchar la letra de la canción de Bella supo que ella no se iría, su amor fue más grande que las idioteces que Alice había dicho, así que suspiro y los miro con dulzura, ahora sabía su historia y creía que se merecían la oportunidad de ser felices.

Bella cantaba completamente divertida, tal vez esas dos últimas copas no habían sido buena idea, al menos había puesto una buena canción y no una aburrida, todos comenzaron a hacerle coros, al parecer los invitados no estaban muy lejos del estado de Bella, al ver a Edward abajo sonriendo, sonrió coqueta y le guiño un ojo. Entonces al terminar la canción tambaleo un poco al hacer una reverencia y por suerte su cobrizo alcanzo a detenerla, ella le sonrió y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico.

-Te amo.-dijo con voz confusa, él sonrió y beso sus labios en un rápido beso, ella frunció el ceño pues ella quería un beso más largo.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Edward sonriente, debía llevarse a su chica a casa ahora.-Ahora iremos a mi casa ¿sí?-ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Me harás el amor de nuevo?-pregunto emocionada.

-El resto de nuestras vidas, mi amor.-le prometió, ella sonrió feliz, nunca más dejaría ir a su cobrizo.

-Tengo sueño.-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero que Edward beso rápidamente.

-Te llevaré a dormir.-dijo sonriente y la levanto en sus brazos llevándola hasta su auto, ella se quedo dormida rápidamente y él sonrió, aviso a todos que se llevaría a Bella, así que nadie los buscaría.

…

Mientras tanto Alice decidió hablar con Jasper, él la había estado mirando toda la noche, pero no la había ni saludado y no lo culpaba, ella había sido una completa idiota, suspiro y camino hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-pregunto mirando los ojos del rubio, él se encogió de hombros y finalmente tomo su mano para llevarla a la pista, a diferencia de las últimas veces que habían estado juntos ahora él la trataba como si estuviera enferma de lepra o peor, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.-Estás molesto conmigo.-dijo ella soltando sus manos en medio de la pista.

-No, yo no tengo nada por lo que estar enojado contigo.-dijo él indiferente.

-Sé que lo que dije ayer, sobre amar a Edward…

-No hay nada que hablar, Alice. Lo amas y punto. Tú y yo solo nos acostamos, nada más.-dijo mirándola fijamente y ella se sorprendió al sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho, lo había perdido y ni siquiera lo había tenido.-Si me disculpas voy tarde, debo tomar un vuelo en unas horas.-dijo separándose definitivamente de ella y caminando fuera de ese lugar.

Aun no podía creer que en menos de dos semanas se había enamorado y también le habían roto el corazón, sin duda era el chico con peor suerte de Forks, suspiro y siguió hasta el hotel donde recogería las maletas y tomaría un taxi al aeropuerto, debía irse de ahí lo antes posible, no quería seguir luchando contra algo que no existía, debía aceptar que Alice estaba enamorada de Edward y eso no cambiaría porque ellos se hubieran acostado.

A las 2 de la mañana tomo el primer avión a Buenos Aires donde tenía un par de ofertas de trabajo, ahí iniciaría de nuevo, solo necesitaba alejarse de ella y de todo esto por un tiempo.

…

-Tú, yo, champaña y unas cuantas fresas ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Carlisle acorralando a Esme contra la pared del ascensor hasta su habitación de hotel.

-Mmmm, creo que no debería beber más.-dijo sonriente y dejando que él la besara como quisiera, amaba cuando él estaba así de apasionado.

-Ahora que recuerdo.-dijo él deteniéndose abruptamente.-Me prometiste que después de la boda serías toda mía.-dijo sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué tiene pensado Señor Cullen?-pregunto sugerente, él sonrió y la beso demandante. Quería mucho de ella.

-Tengo pensado volverte la Señora Cullen lo antes posible.-dijo sonriente mientras bajan del ascensor y comienzan a caminar a la habitación.

-¿Eso es una propuesta?-pregunto Esme sonriente, él sonrió aun más.

-Es una promesa, nena.

* * *

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3 aun queda el epilogo ;)**


	8. EPILOGO

_**"Epilogo"**_

_DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS_

-Me deprime tener que irnos de París.-dijo Bella mirando por la ventana la hermosa vista que les ofrecía el hotel, Edward la abrazo por la espalda pegándola a su pecho y besando su cuello.

-Volveremos cuando quieras, amor.-dijo con una sonrisa, sus manos acariciaban el vientre de su ahora esposa con suavidad.

-Aun así voy a extrañar estos días. Fue la mejor Luna de miel.-dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su marido.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, contigo y nuestro bebé.-admitió el cobrizo acariciando el vientre de Isabella, ella sonrió, hacía unos días se habían enterado que estaba embarazada y estaban felices con ello-Pero nuestra vida está allá en Forks.-dijo girándola en sus brazos, ella sonrió y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tienes razón, ahí está nuestra vida.-dijo Bella besando los labios de su esposo con infinito amor, él sonrió.

-Te amo, Bella.-dijo acomodando su cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.-Te amo como jamás amaré a nadie, tú y nuestro hijo son todo para mí.-ella sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-Te amo, Edward.-dijo antes de besarlo con fuerza, él la subió a sus caderas para que ella pudiera enredar sus piernas ahí, comenzó a llevarla a la cama y volvieron a hacer el amor como cada día y noche que pasaron en su luna de miel.

**….**

Así que Bella y Edward se casarón, igual que Esme y Carlisle que lo hicieron en una borrachera en las Vegas, a pesar de no ser una boda de en sueño Esme había amado lo especial que había sido como su relación, rápida, alocada, apasionada y atrevida, fue la boda perfecta.

Victoria y James habían tenido un bebé, un precioso rubio de ojos verdes, no se habían casado aun pero estaban en planes de hacerlo, querían ser una familia y darle todo a su hijo, las peleas del pasado habían quedado donde debían y ahora ellos eran completamente felices.

Emmett y Rose estaban por adoptar a una pequeña de 2 años, era una preciosidad, Rose estaba embarazada de 7 meses y aunque sabían que tener dos niños en la casa sería todo un reto, se sentían preparados para ese reto.

Alice y Jasper volvieron a verse en la boda de Bella y Edward, al final Alice había pedido perdón a ambos por lo que había hecho, en especial a Bella por haber dicho tantas tonterías y por poco hacer que ella dejará a Edward. En esa fiesta Jasper llego con su novia, María, se conocieron poco después de que él llego a Argentina y eran muy felices juntos, Alice jamás había sentido tantos celos como esa noche pero aun así no dijo nada, porque sabía que ella lo había dejado ir, él le ofreció su amor y ella lo desaprovecho, ahora debía aceptar que había perdido a un gran hombre.

**…**

Afuera llovía con fuerza, la pequeña castaña miraba por la ventana con nostalgia, los días lluviosos la ponían triste, en especial cuando estaba tan sola como lo estaba ahora, de pronto tocaron a su puerta, frunció el ceño, no conocía a nadie en esa ciudad y tampoco recordaba haberle dado su dirección a alguien.

Se levanto y con intriga camino hasta la puerta, suspiro con miedo a que habría del otro lado, abrió, de pronto sin poder pensar o procesar el rostro de la persona al otro lado de la puerta, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos y unas manos frías y húmedas tomaron su rostro pegándola al dueño de aquellos magistrales labios.

Cuando sus labios fueron liberados y los labios del hombre comenzaron a bajar por su cuello se sintió desfallecer. Él sonrió cuando la sintió temblar, ella podía ser terca y negar sus sentimientos pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos sabía que era suya.

-Jazz…-suspiro la pequeña castaña con deseo, él la levanto de un solo empujón y ella rápidamente enredo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre.

-Sé que estabas celosa.-dijo él mientras la besaba y comenzaba a sacar la playera de su chica con ansiedad, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.-Y me encanta verte así, preciosa. Pero me gusta más verte desnuda, en mi cama, entre mis brazos, mientras gimes mi nombre.-la beso con desesperación, deseo, ella suspiraba y gemía, esperaba que no fuera un sueño.-Ahora eres mía, Alice. Mía nada más y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo.-ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Tuya, toda tuya.

* * *

**Se termino, quiero escribir un Outtake que explique lo que paso esa noche con todos ellos, creo que estaría divertido :) **

**¿Les gustaría leerlo? **

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR**


End file.
